<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just wanna make you smile by ilovemygaydad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452184">just wanna make you smile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad'>ilovemygaydad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:09:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>summary: remus walks in on patton crying and decides to take matters into his own hands</p><p>warnings: clubs, breakups, crying, one-sided pining, a smidgen of angst, possibly something else</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>intruality - Relationship, pining intruality, remus sanders/patton sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just wanna make you smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a happy fic, finally lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Remus got off work, he hadn’t expected to come home to see a sobbing Patton sitting on the kitchen floor. A sobbing Patton? Maybe; he had just discovered the Puppy Bowl the week prior and cried over the puppies a lot. But on the kitchen floor? That was a bad territory. The kitchen floor was reserved for drunk girls and breakups.</p><p><em> Oh shit </em>.</p><p>“Patty, honey, what happened?” Remus asked his roommate in the nicest voice that he could muster.</p><p>“Ch-Charlie b-b-broke up with m-me!” Patton cried, throwing his head into his hands.</p><p>Remus frowned and fell to his knees in front of Patton. “He broke up with you? You?! No, I don’t think so. Come with me, we’re going to fix you, and you’re going to show him what he’s missing.”</p><p>“What?” Patton’s eyes were wide as he looked up at Remus.</p><p>“We’re gonna give you a nice shower, and then we’re gonna get you all dolled up! That’ll make Charlie realize what he’s given.”</p><p>Patton nodded and wiped at his eyes with the sleeves of his cat hoodie. With a grin, Remus pulled them both off of the floor and into the bathroom, where he told his roommate to start the water while he grabbed towels. He returned, handed them over, and allowed Patton to shower in peace.</p><p>During Patton’s shower, Remus picked out outfits for both of them. He put on a green jumper and a sleek black mini skirt with his favorite boots with green laces. Patton’s outfit was sat outside of the door, and he waited.</p><p>Eventually, Patton emerged, looking sheepish and tugging at the clothes he was wearing. His style would normally be described as “suburban dad,” but what he had on was definitely not that.</p><p>Remus had dressed him in a black fishnet shirt with a black skater skirt over the top. He had on kitten tattoo stockings and chunky black boots with pink ribbons for laces.</p><p>
  <em><strike> Remus definitely did not find it extremely attractive what that would be ridiculous I mean--</strike> </em>
</p><p>“I dunno, Re. I mean… Does it even look good?” Patton asked.</p><p>“Yes! You look incredible, Patty.” Remus stood and clasped their hands together. “Everyone will be drooling over you.”</p><p><em> Including me </em>.</p><p>“Aww, thank you!”</p><p>Remus nodded and pulled Patton into his room. “Time for makeup!”</p><hr/><p>Remus and Patton pulled up to their local gay bar looking like style icons. Both were dressed to the nines, and their makeup was on point. As they walked inside, all eyes drifted towards them.</p><p>
  <strike>Too bad Remus only had eyes for one guy.</strike>
</p><p>“So here’s the plan,” Remus told Patton. “We go and dance for a bit, take a few videos for Instagram, and then we go home to watch as Charlie begs to take you back.”</p><p>Patton nodded, and they headed out onto the dance floor. The music pounded in their chests, and they swayed their bodies in time with the beat. Eventually, they were pushed closer together, and Remus felt Patton grip his hand and tug him out of the crowd. They were outside in a few seconds, and the cool air felt starkly different from the heat inside.</p><p>“Remus…” Patton sighed, smiling.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I just wanted to say thank you for tonight. I really had a good time, and it was all thanks to you.”</p><p>“Aww!” Remus cooed. “That’s sweet of you, Patty! I’m glad you had a good time.”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“Love you more,” Remus said, and he pointedly hugged Patton before he could see the hurt expression on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>